The Waltz of Love and Hate
by Ymir the Oni
Summary: "People say the best sex is with people you hate." Yuugi x Aya x Suika threesome. Drabble.


"Is this really going to work?"

Suika's sitting on the edge of my bed, feet dangling just over the floor. I slide next to her, trying to ignore how fast my heart is beating. We've seen each other naked before. I shouldn't be this emotionally invested in her.

"It should." I pat her hand. "People say that the best sex is with people you hate."

Suika wrinkles her eyebrows. "Is that why our sex isn't that great?"

I don't know whether to be offended by the fact that she doesn't think our sex is good, or flattered by the fact that she doesn't hate me. I don't have time to ponder it for too long, though, because Shameimaru Aya walks in just then.

"I've never had a threesome before," she says, covering her breasts awkwardly with her arms. I've never seen Aya look so vulnerable before; usually, she's borderline arrogant and carrying around a camera like she owns the world and it's her job to photograph every one of its embarrassing moments. It's nice to see the tables turned.

"I've had plenty," Suika announces. Then she grins a little sheepishly. "I should have experience. It was my idea, after all..."

I look at her. "Whore."

"Bitch."

I grin. "That's hardly an insult."

"Okay, so am I going to watch you two fuck each other, or do I get in on it, too?" Aya asks. "I'm getting cold."

I scoot over and pat a spot on the bed between Suika and me, and she sits down, still desperately covering her breasts.

"Well, prude, you better move your arms so I can get a better look," I say.

"But it's...you two."

Suika kisses Aya's cheek. "We don't have large assets either, Aya. We're athletes."

She slowly moves her arms, and it takes all my control to keep a straight face. She's gorgeous. I had no idea how much curvature she was hiding beneath her clothes. They have a perfect shape, too, not too large and definitely not too small.

I release all self-control and take over, lowering my hands to her nipples, taking them between my fingers and massaging her breasts with my hands. She gasps with surprise and blushes. I can feel Suika's eyes boring holes into me, but I don't look up. For the first time ever, I want _all_ of Aya.

I kiss her, then, careful to avoid being skewered by Suika's horns. Slowly, she melts beneath me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. Shivers go up my spine as she kisses me back. It's different than when I kiss Suika, which contains all pent-up passion and adoration; Aya's sweet and gentle, almost innocent. I can't help but wonder how far she's gone with anyone.

"Yuugi?" Suika says finally. "Part of a threesome is that it involves _three people_."

"Then give me your vagina."

Aya laughs into the kiss and pulls back. "Did you seriously just say that?"

I blink at her. "Yeah. How else will she know what I want?"

"She's a tengu," Suika says matter-of-factly, kneeling beside my right hand. I abandon Aya's breast and make a beeline for Suika's clit, and once I finally make contact, she yelps. "She...isn't used to our..._damn_..."

"Our brute honesty?" I try, kissing down Aya's chest, taking her nipple between my teeth. The tengu sighs, stroking my hair softly. She tightens her grip eventually and gasps, and I notice out of the corner of my eye that Suika is touching her most sensitive spots, wanting to be the one to finally make her scream.

And she does. Tengu have a way of always being on-key, and when she climaxes, it sounds like a song. She releases at the same time as Suika, who adds a soft off-beat gasp to it.

"Music," I say as I sit up.

Suika quirks an eyebrow. "Just sex."

Aya's eyes meet mine. "No. You're right. It is music."

I gasp with surprise as the tengu pins me down. My eyes instinctively wander to her breasts, but I can feel her irritated gaze and I meet her eyes instead.

"I just want to make music with you, Yuugi," she says.

"But she's my instrument," Suika argues.

I look over at the redhead. She almost looks offended, hurt even, which is sort of funny, considering that the threesome was her idea.

"I love you," I say to Suika. "You know I do. And I always will." Then I turn to the tengu. "But for now...the instrument chooses the musician from the skies."

Suika growls. "But I thought you hated her!"

"I do." I grin. "But sex is best with the people you hate, like I said." I turn my head and groan softly as Aya nibbles my jawline. "Maybe you and I love each other too much."

Suika bites her lip. "Then...I'll leave you two be."

After she leaves, I feel guilty and almost leap after her, but Aya pins me down. "You have her all to yourself normally. She's your soul mate."

"That's true..."

"Let's just get lost in the music of the moment."


End file.
